Royally Screwed
by GoneUntouched
Summary: Edward never came back in New Moon. Bella's a singer in a band, and it's been three years. What will she do when she sees the Cullen's again? -R&R, horrible summary. M for language and future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I've been thinking about writing this for a while. It's just kind of been stuck in my head. I don't really like when people use paramore songs for these kind of fics, but I absolutely love the song Ignorance. I'm going to change some of the lyrics though. The songs that I used are at the bottom. Oh, and all pictures of outfits and the characters will be on my profile. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any of the songs on here. **

* * *

It's weird how time can change a person. How some people can make such an impact in your life. The Cullen's were those kind of people. But it just comes to show you that not all people will stick around. And you just have to deal with it.

My way of 'dealing with it' is through my music. Without my music, who knows where I'd be right now. It's like some kind of life support, a way of venting. When Edward left me, my world came crashing down, and I don't think I'll ever be the same.

I was currently in a chair in my dressing room, having people poke and prod at my face and hair. It was completely unnecessary, but what say does anyone have in anything anymore? My make-up artist was rambling on about some star that got thrown in jail. Was this really what people gossiped about? God.

"…I heard that she was pregnant, and her mom forced her to get an abortion…" I mentally groaned. Her high-pitched, preppy voice was not helping my headache. I shot her a look, hoping that it would shut her up. Thankfully, she toned it down a bit.

"Bella, your on in 5!" My manager shouted. I winced, wondering why he was always shouting. When everyone was satisfied with my hair and make-up, they made me slip into a ridiculously tight outfit, with a pair of heels. Honestly, could this get any worse? Don't get me wrong, being famous defiantly had its cons, but the pros seemed to be outweighing them today. I don't know how I miraculously got over my clumsiness, but it was defiantly a plus when it came to dancing around stage in 4 inch heels.

I walked quickly to meet up with Alex, one of the closest friends I had, and also my guitar player. When I spotted her, she waved and smirked. I managed a small smile and stood next to her.

"Hey, hoe." She said, mindlessly tuning her guitar. I rolled my eyes at her language, but still smiled. When John, my loud manager, gave us the cue, we all walked on stage and immediately Alex started up her guitar. Soon Ray jumped in with his drums, and then Dianne with her bass. I took and deep breath and let the lyrics flow from my lips.

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me__  
Well, I guess I'll make my own way__  
It's a circle, a mean cycle__  
I can't excite you anymore  
Where's your gravel? Your jury?_

Most of my songs were inspired when they left me. Dare I say who? Some were just random things that popped into my head. I can't even tell you the amount of times I've woken up screaming with nightmares, but every time I do, a song is always there, screaming in the back of my head.

_What's my offence this time?__  
You're not a judge but if your going to judge me  
__Well sentence me to another life.  
__Don't wanna hear your sad thoughts,__  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault_  
'_Cause you know were not the same  
No, we're not the same_

I could have never lived up to be equal to him. He was God-like, and I was plain. I still believed that even after 3 years. No matter how much I matured, I always thought of myself in that way. I finished up the rest of the song, and the crowd of drunken teenagers, and rowdy adults screamed for more.

"I'd like to thank you all for being here. Your support means a lot." I said into the microphone, giving a small smile. "Human," I announced as the music started up.

_You know what Simon Says__  
He tells you what to do  
What if he told you to  
Take off all your clothes  
And dance in your birthday suit  
Sure it's the latest craze  
We all get influenced  
The little secret they don't  
Want you to know  
No, no_

_Were only human  
Separated by our thoughts  
So hang on to them  
Or you'll find you might get caught_

_Caught up in the…_

_Hey! Monkey See and Monkey Do  
Must I get brainwashed  
By what's surrounding you  
Didn't you know that  
Every little things contagious  
Oh, yes, every little things contagious_

_It's when you watch TV  
In everything you see  
The virus seeping through  
And you start to want  
What they tell you, you should want  
It's in the air you breathe  
It's hidden up there sleeves  
They're even marketing  
What I say right now  
Watch out!_

_We're only human  
Separated by out thoughts  
So hang on to them  
And you'll find you might get caught_

_Caught up in the…_

_Hey! Monkey Say and Monkey Do  
Must I get brainwashed  
By what's surrounding you  
Didn't you know that  
Every little thing's contagious  
Oh, yes, every little thing's contagious_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
We're only human separated  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
We're only human separated  
Only human separated_

_Caught up in the…_

_Hey! Monkey See and Monkey Do  
Must I get brainwashed  
By what's surrounding you  
Didn't you know that  
Every little thing's contagious  
Oh, yes, every little thing's contagious._

My breathing was ragged by the end of the song, and I told my fans we'd be back in 5 minutes. I took a huge gulp of water and wiped my forehead. People swarmed around me and dabbed my face, applying more cover-up and eyeliner. I stood patiently until they all left and walked back up on stage. The rest of the concert went smoothly, and I was out and back at my house around midnight. I stood in the middle of my living room, looking around. It was home, but it didn't feel like it. Always empty. Bad memories. I sighed and shook my head, walking to the kitchen and grabbing a coke.

I leaned against the counter, gulping it down.

_BRIINNGGGGG_

I yelped and jumped, my soda spilling all over me in the process. "Fuck!" I groaned, snatching the phone off the receiver. "What?" I snapped.

"God, someone's in a bitchy mood," An oh so familiar voice laughed. I sighed in frustration.

"What do you want Alex?" I asked, clearly annoyed.

"Sheeshh…I'm great, thanks for asking. Well, I just wanted to remind you that we have an interview with what's-her-face tomorrow."

"Yes, okay, got it. Bye." I said, ready to hang up.

"Wait!" She shouted. "Honey, I know your in a really pissy mood…What am I saying, when are you not? Anyway, just know that if you need to talk…About anything, I'm here." She had said the last part softly.

"I know…And I will." I had never told her about the Cullen's. She knew that something had happened to me in the past, and had constantly questioned me about it, but I would always just shake my head, telling her to drop it.

She said bye, and I hung up the phone. Walking up to my bedroom, I washed the sticky substance off my arms, and got into a clean pair of pajamas. I climbed into bed, closed my eyes, and was out.

I shot up, screaming my lungs out. I was sweat drenched, and shaking like a mad man. I began to sob uncontrollably, images of Edward leaving me, the words he spoke to me repeating over and over. After finally calming down, but still shaking, I got up and went to the bathroom. I turned on the shower, and stripped.

I sat my head down on my knees, my arms wrapped around myself as the water cascaded down my back. I was having some kind inner-battle with myself, one part yelling to get over him, the other telling me it was alright to still have memories, that he was the love of my life and that I should never forget that. I washed and shaved, then got out, wrapping a towel around me.

It took me about 5 minutes to finally decide on what to wear. I settled with a black dress that went a little before my knees, grey heels, and some silver jewelry. I knew that once I got to the interview, people would start messing with my hair and make-up, so I just didn't bother putting any on. By the time I was finished, there was a banging on my door, followed by a 'come on you lazy ass, time to go!'

Do I even need to say who it was?

With Alex's reckless driving, we were there in 10 minutes flat. After getting my make-up and hair done, we were all seated in comfy chairs, smiling at the camera.

"So, were here with one of the most popular bands up to date! Please give a round of applause for Royally Screwed!" I was mentally laughing my ass off at out cheesy name. Alex had come up with it, and the other band mates seemed to like it, but I thought it was completely ridiculous. "So, we have Bella Swan, Alex Johnson, Dianne Freeman, and Ray Stewart. Tell us, Bella, where do most of your songs come from?"

I cleared my throat before speaking. "Well, most of them are from a bad break up. Some are just random songs that came to me. It all just depends on the mood." I answered.

"I see. Well, how did you and the other band mates meet?" She spoke excitingly, her smile never faltering. Alex decided to answer this one.

"I had met Bella a few years back. She was sitting on the hood of her old ass, rusty, beat up truck, strumming a guitar and singing quietly. She looked really depressed, so I decided to go and cheer her up." She ginned at the memory. Her way of 'cheering me up' was coming up, punching me in the shoulder and saying 'you've got one hell of a voice there.' It was quite funny, and it did make me smile. "Soon, I met Dianna when I was at the mall, and of course we all know her boyfriend is Ray, so I found out that they could play some instruments. Then we all pretty much started a little band together." She finished.

"That's quite the story. What do you say to singing a song right now, live?" She asked, and the people in the room erupted into screams and hollers. We nodded and I went up to the mini stage and grabbed the microphone while Alex, Dianne and Ray got set up as well.

"Any requests?" I asked, trying to decide who to pick as everyone raised there hands and multiple screams of 'pick me!' and 'over here!'. "How about you, the blonde in the third row." I said, pointing to a small blonde girl.

"The Sharpest Lives!" She squealed-really loudly, may I add. I laughed softly and nodded. I had wrote this about how I felt when he had left me. Alex started up the guitar and I began to singing.

_Well, it rains and it pours when you're out on you own  
If I crash on the couch can I sleep in my clothes?_  
'_Cause I've spent the night dancing and I'm drunk, I suppose  
If it looks like I'm laughing, I'm really just asking to leave_

_This alone, you're in time for the show  
You're the one that I need, I'm the one that you loathe  
You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose_  
'_Cause I love all the poison away with the boys in the band_

_I've really been on a bender and it shows  
So why don't you blow me a kiss before he goes?_

_Give me a shot to remember  
And you take all the pain away from me  
A kiss and I will surrender  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead  
A light to burn all the empires  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
In with all of these vampires  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me  
_

_There's a place in the dark where the animals go  
You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow  
Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands  
Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo  
_

_I've really been on a bender and it shows  
So why don't you blow me a kiss before he goes?_

_Give me a shot to remember  
And you take all the pain away from me  
A kiss and I will surrender  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead  
A light to burn all the empires  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
In love with all of these vampires  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me_

_Give me a shot to remember  
And you can take all the pain away from me  
A kiss and I will surrender the sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead  
A light to burn all the empires  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
In with all of these vampires  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me._

My throat was sore as hell, and my eyes stung with tears I refused to let fall. I cleared my throat and did a little bow, putting on a fake smile. The people in the audience screamed and shouted there I love you's. I scanned the faces of all of them. I turned my attention at the back of the room and noticed 5 shadowed people leaning against the wall. I furrowed my eyebrows, and tried to make out the faces of the shapes, but they were gone before I could.

Now I know I must be going crazy.

I waved at everyone before walking with my band back to the limo waiting for us. I couldn't get the people that I had saw out of my mind. Well not exactly saw. Ugh. Whatever. Alex kept giving me questioning looks the whole way to the studio. She knew something was off, and also knew I probably wouldn't tell her what it was. The day went by slowly. Me and my mind wandering back the shadows, Alex questioning me what was wrong. We had recorded a few songs for our new album, and then went and got a bite to eat. To say I was relieved when I finally got home would be an understatement.

I sat down at my piano bench and mindlessly ran my hands over the keys. "It's like you're a drug…" I sang softly to myself. The words quickly began forming in my head, first all jumbled around, but quickly finding there place. I really didn't think I was sane. I laughed bitterly to myself, continuing with the melody on the piano. I soon began to add my voice, weaving it into the music.

_It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck__  
It's like I'm running from you all the time  
And I know  
I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek  
Is misery all around_

I stopped playing and stared at the keys, glaring at them. Like they were the reason he left me.

I did the one thing I could think of to make me feel better in a situation like this; I drank. I drank till I was throwing my guts up in a toilet. I cried endlessly, the tears just wouldn't stop. It had never been this bad before.

What the hell was wrong with me? Why couldn't I forget? I screamed in frustration, throwing the bottle of vodka that was in my hand on the ground. I wrapped my arms around myself, hugging my knees to my chest. I found myself falling asleep in that position, and the next thing I knew, It was day.

And boy did I look like a wreck. It looked like something had died on my head, eyeliner was smeared around my eyes. The house was trashed; broken bottles, a little bit of vomit on the walls, furniture was knocked over. How the hell did this happen?

I groaned, my hang over so bad that It was like a hammer banging against my head. I sighed, taking some Tynol with a glass of water. I then began to scrub the floors and the walls, sweep up the glass, and re-arrange the furniture.

I took a 30 minute shower, brushed my teeth over and over again until the disgusting taste was out of my mouth. When I got out, I wrote down the song from last night, tucking it away in the drawer I kept all my music. I put my hands on the desk, looking down at the random pattern of the wood.

I was a mess. A huge, broken mess.

_**------------------**_

_Playlist._

**Ignorance-Paramore.**

**Human-Skye Sweetnam.**

**The Sharpest Lives-My Chemical Romance**

**Addicted-Kelly Clarkson**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So the last chapter had too many songs, in my opinion. So I'm gonna try to tone it down a bit. Anyway, thanks for all the alerts. They means a lot:].**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight nor do I own any of the songs listed. **

**

* * *

**

"You know what really pisses me off? When people just can't get a hint. This guy, Gavin I think his name was, has been stalked me for 3 days now. Non stop calls, how he got my private number, I don't know. All I know is that I'm this close," I put my finger and thumb a few inches apart. "To calling the police. It's fucking freaking me out!" I shouted, throwing my hands around. Alex was looking at me with her signature smirk, trying to keep from laughing.

"Oh, come on Bells, You should be happy that you have a secret admirer! Is he hot?" She teased, wiggling her eyebrows. I shot her a glare, shaking my head.

"You are _unbelievable_! I could have some psycho path killer after me or something, and you have the _nerve_ to ask me if he's hot?!" I was incredulous, but that didn't stop me from finding what she said amusing. I was trying to hide a grin, but she saw right through it. **(A/N: I can't believe I almost spelled saw like sall. Blonde moment!)** We both busted out laughing, having to hold onto each other for support. It felt nice, laughing. It had been a while since I had. That's one of the things I loved about her; she could always make me smile, no matter what.

Today was a day we had to relax. This whole week had been filled with non-stop interviews, concerts, recordings and so on. It was exhausting. So me and Alex had decided to just hang out at my house and watch a movie. It really was great; I somehow felt like a teenager again, not some 21 year old girl that had to deal with heartbreak.

Alex snatched the remote from me, turning the channel before I could protest. The movie we had ordered from demand had finally ended, and she switched it to MTV. I laughed out loud when I saw it was one of our music videos on screen.

_Sometimes life seems too quiet into paralyzing silence  
Like the moon is dark, meant to make me strong  
Familiar breath of my old lies changed the color of my eyes  
Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by_

I smiled slightly, singing along softly. Alex soon joined me and by the end of the song, we were screaming our lungs out, jumping around and using random items as microphones. We probably looked like retards.

We laughed, drank some beer, and watched Nascar after that. Just chilling, enjoying each others company. When I heard a knock on the door, I excused myself and got up. Looking through the peek hole, my heart sped up and I quickly looked at Alex. 'It's the creep,' I mouthed to her. Her eyes widened, and she quickly ran to my room and got my baseball bat, holding it tightly in her hands. I was beyond freaked out right now. I was seriously about ready to get my gun.

I slowly opened the door, it creaking like those horror movies. The Gavin guy stood there, all acne and greasy blond hair. I scrunched up my nose in distaste as he gave me a yellow toothed smile.

"Can I _help_ you?" I snapped. No one said I had to be nice to the guy. Hell, he had stalked me. I had a _reason_ to be rude.

"Well helloooo there baby." He purred, trying to pull off a seductive smile. Alex just could help herself; she busted out laughing, rolling around on the ground. I glared at her and hurriedly snatched the bat from her friends.

"One; you have no right to call me baby. No one calls me _baby. _Understand? And two; get the hell off my property before I use this bat to beat the shit out of your already ugly ass face. Bye, bye." I gave him a fake smile and slammed the door in his face. "Ughhhhhh!" I groaned, shivering. "Now _that _was disturbing."

Alex was still rolling around on the ground, tears streaming down her face. "That," -gasp- "Was," -gasp- "Fucking priceless." She went into a whole new round of laughter, and I just rolled my eyes at her. I placed the bad down next to the door for easy access incase he decided to come back.

"Soooo…I think it's safe to say that a pizza eating contest is in order." I exclaimed, a shit eating grin on my face. She finally managed to calm down and raced to the phone, dialing the Pizza Hut's number by memory. I rolled my eyes for what seemed to be the 100th time today.

"…2 large pizza's; one pepperoni and sausage, the other supreme. Some hot wings, a 2 liter pepsi, some cinnamon sticks, and…Some fried cheese sticks." She finished.

"Damn, you beast!" I laughed, but knowing the way we eat, we'd probably finish most of it. She just grinned and hung up the phone after they told her the price.

"They're getting more expensive." She stated, a frown on her face.

"Please, like we can't afford it." I rolled my eyes, laughing. She just smiled and nodded. We were lucky we had gotten signed; most people don't. I smiled a little at the memory.

_We had been playing at club Poison, a gig that we were all excited to do. It took a long ass time to finally be able to talk to the manager and get ourselves squeezed in. We had started off with 'Bulletproof' and had just finished 'Waste My Time'._ _We were pumped; everyone was screaming and jumping around. Except me of course; it had only been a few months after he had left me, and I normally didn't show any kind of emotion what so ever. That didn't mean I wasn't excited though. We had done great and the crowd loved us. _

_Suddenly a man that was a little chubby, starting to bald, walked up to us. He looked really professional; suit and briefcase and all. _

"_Hello, folks!" He shouted, obviously excited. "I loved the performance; and I'd like to know if you all would like to go pro." He smiled a toothy grin, and more screams broke out between us. He had laughed, gave us his card, and within a few months, we were signed with a huge recording company and John became our manager. We did owe everything we had today to him. _

I was broken out of my reverie with the sound of the doorbell. Me and Alex looked at each other, and quicker than I could blink, we were shoving and pushing ourselves while running to the door. I slid across the tile in my socks, flying towards the door. I flew it open, my breathing crazy.

"GOD DAMN HOE!" I heard a scream behind me. I turned around and saw that I had knocked Alex into one of the potted trees I had sitting against the wall. It was a hilarious sight; seeing her struggling to get out of the pot, looking pissed as hell. I knew I was screwed. I was laughing as I turned towards the pizza guy. He looked amused and puzzled. Then an excited grin broke out across his face.

"Oh my GOD! Your Bella Swan, right? My girlfriend absolutely _adores_ your music. She got me hooked to it as well. Can I please get your autograph?" He gushed. Him squealing like a little girl did not help the laughing problem I was having right now.

"Sure," I managed to gasp out. He smiled happily and handed over the boxes of delicious food. I paid him, gave him a little tip, then signed his face and a piece of paper he had with him. Alex had finally managed to get out of the pot, and all signs of madness were gone in a flash as she snatched the food from me and ran to the kitchen. I followed suit, and we began digging in, not bothering with plates. This was a competition; no time to get all fancy.

In the end, Alex ended up winning. I was so full I felt like I was going to throw up. She helped me clean up all the trash, and we finally decided to call it a night. It was around 4am, and I was worried she wouldn't make it home with out passing out, so I opted for her to sleep over.

She had never slept over before; I was always scared how she'd react to the nightmares. But today I was feeling different, lighter in ways. So maybe I just wouldn't have a nightmare.

What a load of bullshit that was.

I had woken up worst than I ever had before. Screaming, kicking, crying.

"NO!! Edward, please, no, no!" I shouted over and over, sobbing into my knees. I had forgotten that Alex was even there until she wrapped her arms around me and began cradling me like a child who had just had a bad dream. That's exactly how I felt right now. Weak, like a child. Fragile, like I was going to break at any moment.

"Bella." Alex said softly, lifting my chin up with her finger. "You need to tell me." Was all she said. So I did. I left out that they were vampires of course; no need to scare her. By the end of my rambling at how amazing he was, how sweet, caring, loving, gentle, I was in whole new stage of crying. When I cried it had always been hysteric; like I was going to lose my mind at any minute. But these were silent-I was crying because I knew that I had lost him. I knew he was never coming back. It was like a slap in the face.

I always had some kind of hope that he would return to me. Saying he still loved me, and that he was sorry. I was always haunted at the words he had said; the look on the face when he said them.

It felt good to let everything out. To tell someone. Alex was normally acted like she was all heartless and like she didn't care about a damn thing, but she did care. She's the most big-hearted person I know. When I was finally done with my venting, she just simply got up and said that she was going to make some breakfast. I had nodded and gave a small smile.

"Mmmm…That smells great." I said, walking into the kitchen. I had gotten myself together after taking a shower, and was now going to act like nothing had happened.

She whipped around, a scowl on her face. "Are you fucking Bi Polar?" She seethed. I raised an eyebrow. "You just poured your guts out to me not only like 20 minutes ago, and now your acting like nothing happened. You've got some issues, Swan."

"Well, I _was_ trying to act like nothing happened. Crying my eyes out in front of you is not something I'm exactly proud of! What do you _expect_ me to act like?" I snapped.

"Oh, I don't know…Like a _normal_ person would! Come in, we talk about your feelings, cry some more, than eat some chocolate ice cream. I can't believe you don't know how this stuff works!" She looked beyond aggravated. I shook my head at her, scowling.

"Well, FINE. Where do we star Ms. I-Know-Everything?" We were glaring at each other with full force.

"What was your nightmare about?" She asked, flipping the pancakes. She had her back turned to me, and I had settled in one of the seats at the dining table.

"When he, um…Left me." I finally said after a few moments of silence. "He had left me in the woods, the ones near my house. He said…Um, that I wasn't good for him. That he didn't want me. Stupid shit like that…" I mumbled, trying to at least keep some kind of dignity. She turned around, staring at me with pity. All traces of aggravation were gone, now filled with care. I sighed in frustration. I did _not_ want to talk about this. I had done enough crying for the day. She had finally finished with the pancakes and put them all on a plate, grabbing the syrup and handing me a plate of my own.

"Tell me about this Alice girl." She said softly. I had become very interested in the amount of chocolate chips on my pancake. I smiled a little at the memory of the hyper pixie.

"She looked like a pixie. Black spiky hair, short as hell, and was always full of energy. She adored shopping, and would constantly drag me to the mall. Hated my clothing style; She'd be proud if she saw how I dressed today." I laughed softly. "She was my best friend. Her boyfriend, Jasper, loved her a lot. He was always calm, quiet, and compassionate. We didn't talk much though." By now, I had tears streaming down my face. I missed all of them so much.

"What about the rest of the family?" She continued questioning me.

"Well, there was Esme. She was so motherly…Well, she _was_ their mother. She had treated me like my her own, and I considered her like a second mother. Then there was Carlisle, he was a doctor. Always caring for his children, and I also considered him like a father. Emmett…Well, he was like a big teddy bear. He was huge; looked like he was on steroids. His girlfriend was Rosalie. Lets just say she didn't like me much." I rolled my eyes. I felt stupid now for letting her get to me. "She was one of the most gorgeous girls I had ever seen. Looked like a model. Her and Emmett were good for each other." I smiled, finished. I was glad I had only cried a few tears; I was glad that I reminiscing in good memories.

"You loved them a lot, huh?" She asked softly, stating the obvious. I smiled and nodded. More than she would ever know. We talked a little more about them. Me telling her about random stupid moments we shared, how when Edward got frustrated he would pinch the bridge of his nose in such a cute way. How Alice would play 'Bella Barbie'.

"Do you have any pictures?" She asked, smiling. I hesitated. I had found the ones he had hid from me; under a loose floorboard in my room. I hadn't looked at them since I had found them, and that was one hell of a mess.

"Yeah…Hold on." I said, still hesitant. I walked slowly up to my room, going to my closet and grabbing a box from the top shelf. I brought it down and handed it to Alex, refusing to look at it. She looked through the pictures with disbelief. I had told her Edward was gorgeous; but she must have thought I was exaggerating.

"You both looked so happy." She whispered, tears in her eyes. They began to fall as she saw the pictures of right before he had left me. The cold look in his eyes, always distant. "I'm sorry, Bella."

"I am too." I smiled sadly. "So!" I exclaimed, wanting to get off this topic once and for all. "We've got a concert today, you excited? I am. I'm even more excited that were going on tour…" I trailed off, and she put the pictures back in the box.

"Yeah, It's going to be loads of fun. All of us, packed into one hella tight bus. The only thing I'm not looking forward to is Dianne and Ray at night." She grimaced. I winced, not looking forward to that. They were like bunnies-fucking each other any chance they got.

The rest of the day passed in a similar fashion-just mindless talking. When it was time for the concert, I had slipped on a pair of simple jeans and a tank top, pairing that with black 4 inch heels.

_At the concert._

"Thanks for coming out tonight!" I exclaimed, in a really good mood. The audience screamed their lungs out, jumping up and down, holding posters saying 'I love you' with some of the bands names on it. "Now I _know_ you all know this song…So, I want you to sing along!" I smiled, pumped. "Here's Teenagers!" Screams broke out as the band started up their instruments.

_They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies and the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do_

Everyone was screaming the lyrics, and I was jumping around stage. This was another one of my favorites.

_Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk_  
'_cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
They gonna rip up your heads  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine_

I really was having a great time. It felt nice. To just be carefree. I smiled at the audience of fans, walking down the long aisle way and touching hands of outstretched arms.

_They say that teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less, as long as someone will bleed  
So darken your clothes, or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

The auditorium had to have had more than a thousand people in it. It was huge, and I was glad so many people loved my music. I belted out the rest of lyrics, and by the end of the song, everyone was screaming more than ever. I finished up with a few more songs, than shouted an 'I love you!' and exited the stage. Me and the band were laughing and joking around, running after each other with water bottles, and occasionally singing some lyrics together. It was great.

"Alright guys, I'm gonna go head home. I'll see you all tomorrow. We get to check out our tour bus!" Dianne squealed, and I laughed and rolled my eyes. We all said our goodbyes and me and Alex headed to her yellow Ferrari.

"Let's have some fun, this beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick!" We sang together, laughing our asses off. I hated the song with a passion; but it was fun to just mess around. Alex decided to do some kind of action-movie-move, and slid across the hood of her car, which resulted in her falling off and landing flat on her face. That brought on a whole new round of laughter, and I was clutching my side as I got into the car. Alex just huffed, but was muffling her laughter.

She squealed out of the parking lot, reaching 90 by the time we got to the main street. I gave her a little glare, knowing this wasn't safe at all.

"Can you _please_ slow down?" I pleaded, clutching onto the arm rest.

"Oh, chill. I've done this before; I'm a great driver. Nothing will happen." She said, rolling her eyes. I gave her a wary glance but loosened my grip a little. I made sure my seatbelt was on, then reached over and turned on the radio station. Rise Against was playing, and I happily sang along to the lyrics. Alex turned away from the road and reached towards the radio and changed the station, rolling her eyes.

That's when I saw it.

In the middle of the road, in all her glory, stood Victoria. She had a smirk on her face. "ALEX! Watch out!" I screamed, but it was too late. We went head onto her body, and the next thing I knew, we were tumbling, metal crashing in around us, horrible tire noises filling my ears. I was screaming; loud. I didn't think of anything else in that moment; all I knew was that I was going to die.

The last thing I heard before I blacked out was Edward's voice, telling me everything was going to be alright.

**A/N: Sorry it's a little short. I was honestly gonna wait a few chapters for her to get into an accident...buttt, I figures, what the hell? So, please, please, PLEASE, review. And I swear the next chapter will be up ASAP.**

-------------

_Playlist._

**Sorrow-Flyleaf.**

**Teenagers-My Chemical Romance.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I'm going to do a little Edward POV. Then go back to Bella. Just a little sneak peak into the mind of a God.;]**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters.**

* * *

**Epov.**

I looked at the angel lying before me. In other situations, I would have been ecstatic. But now; not so much. I was turning her into a monster. Damning her soul. Her screams cut right into my soul. I knew she was trying not to, trying to be strong. She was the strongest person I know. I'll never forgive myself for leaving her, putting her through all that pain.

Me and my family had been following her for the past few months. Making sure she was alright, that she was staying out of trouble. Her songs were heart wrenching. I had wanted to go and scoop her off her feet so many times before when she was on stage. She wasn't the same Bella I had known before. She was stronger, more independent. And quite frankly, I loved it.

She was even more beautiful than when I last saw her. And that's saying something. Fantasies after fantasies lined my head, even though I knew how ungentlemanly they were. I was still a man after all.

I didn't want her to lose her best friend. She had, after all, helped Bella through a lot of things. So I convinced Carlisle to change her too, much to his hesitation. Our family was already quite large, and we didn't want to get into trouble with the Volturi. He had finally agreed after much convincing, but said that it would be her decision, as well as Bella's, if they chose to stay with us or not. Now that was a slap in the face; I didn't want to lose my angel again.

Alice was excited. She was glad to have her best friend and sister back. She had screamed at me endless amount of times of how stupid I was for leaving her. Begged for me to go back to her. But I couldn't. I was scared, and it was pathetic. Even Rosalie had looked down upon me for leaving her. All though she'd never admit it, she really did like Bella.

So here I was. Holding my angel's hand, praying that it would all be over soon. The other girl, Alex, was with Alice. She had said that she would be with her to try and comfort her.

"Only a few more hours, Edward." Alice said softly from the other room. I nodded, smiling down at Bella. She had already been changing for the last few hours. Her completion getting paler, her body shaping even more. She truly would be one exquisite vampire. Minute after minute passed, and soon the hours. Her heart came to it's last beat, and I could practically hear her hesitating. Finally, her eyes fluttered open, a startling ruby red. She sat up, looking at me with an expression I couldn't place.

All of a sudden, the door flew open and Alex was flying at me, pushing me to the ground and punching me square in the face. I was bewildered. What the hell was wrong with this woman? She was lifted off me and I heard her screaming at me for being a complete and utter idiot for leaving Bella.

"…She wakes up _screaming_ because of you! How could you do something like that to a girl like her!?"

"ALEX! Stop!" Bella shouted. The whole family was in the living room, looking at Bella with bewilderment. They were still used to the sweet Bella who would never raise her voice. Alex calmed down a little, but was still shooting me glares. Bella let her go, and stood in front of her.

"Alex…" She sighed, hugging her. "Thank God your okay." Alex wrapped her arms around Bella, burying her head in her shoulder.

"What am I?" She whimpered.

"Do you remember when I first told you about the Cullen's?" She asked, pulling away. "Well I kind of left out the part where they're…Um…Vampires." She mumbled the last part. Alex did something we weren't all expecting; she burst out laughing. Bella rolled her eyes at her, punching her in the arm. "This is serious!"

"This…Is…Ridiculous." She gasped out. "But I believe you. It's just kind of weird…Finding out you're a vampire, of all things." She grinned. She was questioning the diet we had in her mind.

"We drink from animals." I said quietly. She looked at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"Edward can read minds." Alice piped up, waltzing over to her. She wrapped her up in a hug, and Alex automatically stepped back, growling. "I'm Alice by the way." She chimed, not the least bit bothered.

"Yeah, I figured." She snarled. "Bella told me all about you." She was back to glaring. Bella chuckled, patting her back.

"Calm down, Alex. They did save us after all." She kept her voice soft but firm.

"How can you be so calm about this? These are the people who left you heartbroken, and here you are, acting like it's nothing out of the ordinary! God, sometimes I swear I don't even know you." She shook her head. Bella glared at her, and the weirdest thing happened. Alex's mind went blank; and all she could think of was being nice to us, thanking us for saving her life.

"I'm so very grateful, thank you all Cullen's." She spoke in a monotone, her pupil taking over her red orb. "I'm sorry for my hostility towards you all, whatever could I do to make it up to you?" Bella was laughing her ass off, barely able to stand up.

"Finally she does what she's told." She finally managed to get out.

"B-bella, how did you do that?" Carlisle asked, amazed.

"I don't know." She simply shrugged. "It's kind of hard to explain." Alex had finally snapped out of it, glaring at Bella. She seemed to be doing that a lot.

"So maybe you all should explain some things for me." Alex snapped, sitting gracefully on the couch. Bella smiled at her and sat down next to her, patting her hand. I was jealous at that simple affection-wishing it was me.

The next few hours were spent explaining things to Alex. Telling her about our powers, our histories, our diet, and all about vampires. How we don't sleep, how were immortal, and so on.

"It is, of course, your choice if you'd like to stay with us." Carlisle finished, a kind smile on his face.

"Well…Probably not. I'll stay with you all till I can get this whole thirst thing under control, than I'll probably get a place close to here, just in case." She said, but then looked at Bella. "What about you?" Bella looked torn, not sure if we wanted her, or if she'd have to go on her own.

"Bella…Can I talk to you-alone?" I practically begged. I needed to tell her what a mistake I made by leaving her. I didn't want to lose her again. She looked at me quickly, before turning away, nodding silently. Everyone else left, telling me through there minds that they were going to take Alex hunting. "Bella, I lied to you that day in the forest. I know it's unforgivable. But I've thought of you every second of everyday since then. That will forever be my biggest mistake. I love you, I _do_ want you, and I promise that I will never, ever, leave you again, if you'll have me." I was ready to get down on my knees if I had to. I needed her back. More than I needed blood.

"I…I don't know, Edward. I still love you; I always will. But that doesn't mean I still trust you. I'm just going to need some time." She whispered the last part, still not looking me in the eyes. After that, she just simply got up and left the room, mumbling something along the lines of 'Throat is killing me. Need to catch up with Alex…'

I sighed, laying my head in my hands. I needed to make this up to her. I had a while. She'd be living with us for some time. I would win her back. All I needed was a plan…

**Bpov.**

How could I be so stupid? He probably didn't even want me now. I just needed to think. I didn't want to be weak and run into his arms like the weak, fragile girl I used to be. No. I would not go back to that.

Running was exhilarating. The best feeling in the world; except being with Edward, of course. I stopped for a second and sniffed the air, a wonderful, mouthwatering smell filling my nose. I ran right to the source; a female grizzly. _Emmett would be proud,_ I smiled to myself. I circled the creature, it pawing and snarling at me.

"Here grizzly, grizzly, grizzly…" I cooed, smiling menacingly at it. It growled at me, charging. That's when I jumped on it, snapping it's neck and sucking it dry. It was better than any of the foods I had tasted. So sweet, with a mixture of saltiness.

"Didn't mother ever teach you not to play with your food?" Alex teased, leaning against a tree. I rolled my eyes at her, giving her the finger. "It's great…Being a vampire. I thought I'd hate it, but it's actually pretty cool." She grinned.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But I'm going to miss some of the things of being human." I frowned, knowing I wouldn't be able to grow old, have kids.

"So do you think I'll have any kind of power?" Alex asked excitingly, and knowing her, she probably thought it'd be cool to set someone on fire, or make them do whatever she wanted, like me.

"Well, let's test it out." I smiled. "Carlisle had a theory that the strongest trait you had when you were human comes along with you into this life. Or something like that." She laughed and shook her head.

"That explains your power; whenever you wanted something, all you had to do was put on that little smile of yours, and it was yours." I rolled my eyes at her, snorting.

"So, try something…Like set me on fire." I laughed. She had always been one for burning people. That was a lame joke, I thought to myself. She concentrated on me really hard, and all of a sudden I felt my a burning on my arm; it wasn't as bad as the transformation, but it hurt like hell.

"Alex! Put it out!" I screeched, dropping to the ground and rolling around. I heard laughter to my right, and of course hysterical laughs from Alex herself. She finally managed to put it out, and I lied on the ground, glaring up at the sky. "Thanks, _friend._ But at least we all know you have a power, and a pretty kick ass one at that." I grinned, sitting up. The Cullen's were still laughing, Emmett pointing and rolling on the ground. Even Rosalie was chuckling, but was managing to hide it beneath her hand. I looked down at my arm and groaned. It was black with smoke, but had thankfully healed.

I looked up and met Edward's worried stare, quickly looking away, not wanting to get lost in his gaze. Because I knew I'd never get out.

"I can't believe I won't be able to sing again." I murmured, looking at a tree to my left. I felt Alex sit next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"You can always sing at the house, you know. I saw a piano there…and I just _know_ the Cullen's love your songs." She smirked in their direction. "And plus, you still got me. We don't have to have an audience. I know that's not why you love to sing." She smiled softly at me. I nodded and gave a small smile back.

"Bella, I've missed you so much!" And cue the pixie. "I see your style has improved, I can't wait for us to go shopping! Of course when you get your thirst under control, that is. I'm sorry for my pig headed brother and his stupid mistake, I never wanted to leave! God, I missed you!" Would you believe me if I said she said all that in one breath? I got up, smiling at her. And that's when chaos corrupted. Everyone ran up to me, pulling me into hugs, belting out their apologies.

"…I'm sorry I was rude to you Bella. The truth was, I was jealous of your humanity. And the reason you would give that up so easily, was beyond me. I hope you can forgive me." Rosalie said softly, making everyone shut up and stare at her in disbelief, including me.

"I-it's alright. I forgive you." I stuttered, shocked. "All of you. And Japer; I don't blame you for anything." I smiled softly at him, and what surprised the hell out of me was when he came up and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you, Bella." He murmured softly. I smiled, hugging him back. After that, we all went back to the house, and Esme showed Alex and I the rooms she had set up. We thanked her and set up our belongings that the Cullen's had generously retrieved for us. I caressed my acoustic guitar carefully, running my hands over the strings. This was my first guitar, the one that I had been playing when Alex found me. I sighed and sat down on the bed, strumming mindlessly. I heard Alex enter and then the sweet sound of violin flooded my ears, contrasting perfectly with the guitar.

_Been given 24 hours  
To tie up loose ends  
To make amends  
His eyes said it all  
I started to fall  
And the silence deafened _

I focused on my guitar, refusing to look up, knowing that the Cullen's would be at my door, listening. And I knew I couldn't handle seeing the hurt in their eyes. I was glad that they still loved me, but was mad that they thought I would come back so easily. I wouldn't. I refused.

_Head spinning round  
No time to sit down  
Just wanted to  
Run and run and run  
Be careful they say  
don't wish life away  
Now I've one day_

I had closed my eyes at this point, wishing tears would fall, for once in my life. I never knew how much crying helped. Like some kind of release; just like my music. I felt the spot next to me move under pressure, and knew that Edward was sitting next to me by the sweet smell that filled my senses. I had always thought he smelled wonderful; being a vampire only made it better.

_And I can't believe  
That I've been wasting my time  
In 24 hours they'll be  
Laying flowers  
On my life, it's over tonight  
I'm not messing, no, I  
Need your blessing  
And your promise to live free  
Please do it for me_

He says he loves me. That should be enough…Right? Then why do I feel this kind of hate towards him? I hate myself for loving him. Yeah, that was it. God, everything was so confusing. I furrowed my eyebrows, strumming more aggressively.

_Is there a heaven, a hell  
And will I come back  
Who can tell  
Now I can see  
What matters to me  
Its clear as crystal _

_Please, don't touch me in any way, _I thought as Edward made a move to wrap his arm around my shoulder. I couldn't deal with that. I would lose all coherent thoughts, and I'd probably end up jumping him.

_The places I've been  
The people I've seen  
Plans that I made  
Start to fade  
The sun's setting gold  
Thought I would grow old  
It wasn't to be_

It was like he had heard me, his arm going right back to his side. I finished off the rest of the song, the last strum of the guitar ringing in the air. It was silent. No one spoke, no one even breathed.

"That was _really_ good, and you just made that up right on the spot!" Of course Alex would break the silence with a comment that would embarrass me. "Thanks to my amazing violin skills, of course." She snickered. I set my guitar down, turning to the Cullen's who were all staring at me with the one thing I knew they would-hurt. I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"That was amazing, Bella." Esme spoke in her soft, motherly tone. I smiled and let out a small thank you. Everyone took that as their cue to leave, and after much hesitation, Edward did too. Alex gave me a toothy grin before taking her leave, waving and murmuring a little 'tootles'. I shook my head, laughing lightly. I was a little embarrassed, them hearing me singing, even though I knew they had heard me before. I had finally came to the conclusion that the 7 'shadows' I had seen at the Interview were them.

I finished setting up my room in 20 minutes, thanks to vampire speed. I was sitting in my room, drawing patterns on my hand when Alice came bursting through my door, dragging me out of the house and into the forest, at least 5 miles away.

"Alice, what's this all about?" I asked, annoyed. She had an evil smile on her face; and we all know that means trouble. I gave her a stern glare, ready to say no to whatever she had planned.

"I know you don't want to go back to Edward so quickly. Edward is determined to get you back, willing to go through anything. So I was thinking…That you tempt him a little." Her smile grew larger and she rubber her small hands together. I was expecting her to laugh evilly any minute now.

"Like how?" I asked warily. Tempting Edward sounded…Actually kind of fun.

"Oh, you know…'Accidentally' walking into his room wearing some lingerie. And maybe making him a little jealous, you know, going out on a date with another vampire. Just tease him, his reaction will be hilarious." She laughed her bell-like laugh.

"And your okay with doing this to your own brother?" I rose an eyebrow. The going-on-a-date-with-another-vampire thing didn't sound so good.

"Oh, come _on._ He forced us to leave you. He deserves this. Plus, he ruined my Porsche when I had the vision of you hitting Victoria." Her smile faltered a little at the mention of the accident and Victoria. I was trying not to worry about her right now.

"Well…I guess." I finally said. Alice squealed, clapping her hands together happily.

"Let the games begin."

* * *

**God...this was so short. It seemed longer...wow. I promise the next chapter will be extra long. :D**

_Playlist._

**24-Jem**


	4. Chapter 4

_**God, it is getting so**_** hard to find out goof songs for this story. I don't want to use any Evanescence songs, because everyone uses those..:/ And I don't want to use the same band twice anymore, since I already used MCR twice. I just can't seem to find the right ones… (suggestions would be grateful)-sigh- **

**Anyway, I've never gone over 3 chapters for a story…So, this is like a record. And I've got a lot of ideas too! :D **

**[All pictures are on my profile.]**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters.**

* * *

I stared down in horror at the 'clothes' Alice had thrown on my bed. It was a see through-like tank top with a pink ribbon just below my bust, with a matching black thong. I groaned. I knew Alice had took everyone hunting and I was home alone, but I still didn't want to wear this monstrosity around the house. Alice had given me specific instructions; Go down and play a little piano wearing this. It was obvious that Edward would come down, as he watches every time I sing. I sighed, stripping down and pulling on the garments.

I semi-chickened out.

I just simply put on a silk black robe, keeping it open. _There,_ I thought to myself,_ much better._

At least I didn't feel that much trampy. I walked gracefully down the stairs, wearing some 6 inch heels Alice had convinced me to wear. I sat down at Edward's piano, smiling at the memory of when he used to hum me my lullaby. I took a deep breath, letting my fingers softly press against the keys. Everything else in the world disappeared; it was just me and my music, the words flew out of my lips without any consent.

I could faintly hear footsteps descending down the stairs, but was to caught up in my music to care if Edward was watching me. Once I start singing; it's hard to get me to stop. When I do, it's an emotional rollercoaster. Like I said. It's my way of venting.

I continued my singing until I slammed down the last chord, feeling lighter than I've ever been in years. Then I realized what I was wearing and what I had to do.

I got up and turned around, acting startled when I saw Edward leaning against the doorframe to the piano room. His eyes turned pure black, and for a moment, I was scared. I gave a small smile, sauntering up to him. I saw him stiffen, and quickly looked down at his pants, overly-happy to see a huge bulge.

"I'm sorry, Edward." I purred, a seductive smile on my lips. "I didn't know you were here. I'm sorry that I touched your piano…" I trialed off.

"It's fine. Your playing is beautiful." I was surprised at how calm his voice sounded-And did I mention husky? I wasn't the one supposed to be turned on here.

"Thank you." I smirked, putting a hand on his bicep. His movements were so quick, I almost lost my composure. He wrapped an arm around my waist and brought me close to him, so close that our lips were so close, all I had to do was lean in, and we'd kiss.

"Your very welcome." I didn't even know what we were talking about anymore. He closed the space between us and-

Alice burst through the door. I pulled away quickly; a little too quickly. I fell over the piano bench and was just about to fall on my butt when Edward caught me. Was it wrong for me to enjoy his hand on my ass? Yeah. I really needed help.

He set me up right, a smirk playing on his delicious lips. "Same old Bella," He murmured, his eyes going sad for a moment. I scowled and walked back to my room, ignoring the cat call from Emmett and silent laughter from the devil himself.

Well that went well. I threw myself onto my bed, burying my head in my pillow. I felt like a teenager throwing a tantrum. "Ughhhh…" I groaned, embarrassed.

"Dude! You should have _seen_ the way Edward looked at you when you walked away. Does the term shake it don't break it mean anything to you?" She teased, sitting down next to me on the bed.

"I wasn't even trying!" I cried, even more embarrassed. "Gosh, don't you know how to make a person feel better?" If I could blush, I would have been right now. I sat up, tying the thin robe securely around myself. This did _not_ go as planned.

"So, you gonna let me in on plan-seduce-Edward?" She smiled, excited. I rolled my eyes and nodded. If anyone knew how to seduce, it was Alex. She was gorgeous, even when she was a human. Being a vampire only intensified those features, making her rival even Rosalie. At that moment, Alice waltzed in, carrying pink bags in her hands.

"Hello ladies!" She sang, plopping down on the bed with us. "I got you all some little treats." She winked, smirking. Alex dove for the bags, looking through them happily.

"Ohhhh!" She squealed, holding up a cute, light blue baby doll. "This would drive Edward _nuts_." She smiled, shoving it into my hands. Alice's eyes glazed over a second before she nodded.

"Oh, it defiantly will." That evil smirk of hers was back. I rolled my eyes at the two of them, something I had been doing a lot of lately, and put the piece of cloth into my 'lingerie' drawer Alice had cleared out for me.

When the girls finally left, I heard a soft knocking on my door. "Come in," I called softly, already knowing who it was. I made sure the robe was still tied, than sat down on my bed, watching as Edward approached slowly from behind the door.

"You alright?" He murmured, taking a seat next to me. I nodded, looking anywhere but him. "You looked really…" He struggled to find the right word. "Sexy, tonight." He finally managed, smiling that crooked smile I fell in love with. I swear I felt my dead heart pound in my chest. I laughed shyly, mumbling a thanks. "I really have missed you, Bella." He added softly, getting up and leaning forward to press a kiss on top of my head. And with that said, he left. I just wanted to stop this whole game and go back to him. Who could refuse such a tender, loving, sweet, gentlemen like him? God, this was getting harder more and more each day. I lied down on the comfy bed, wishing that I could sleep. I closed my eyes and just pretended. Fantasies of me and Edward laughing and just joking around, making love. It was times like these that I wish my fantasies would come reality. I _could_ make them come reality if I'd just stop being so stubborn.

After a while, I decided to go hunting. The burning in my throat was getting uncomfortable, and really starting to get on my nerves. So I threw on a t shirt and jeans, and ran outside. I closed my eyes and a smile came onto my face as the cold wind hit my face.

I drank until the burn in my throat subsided, barely there. It would always be there, though; like a hunger that wouldn't go away. I climbed up in a tree, sitting on one of the branches and swinging my feet. I hummed pleasantly, taking in the beautiful surroundings. I never did get to know where we were, but I now knew that we had settled somewhere deep inside Oregon, a lovely home surrounded by miles and miles of forest.

I heard a rustling in the bushes to my side, and growled, crouching on the branch. I sniffed the air, but then relaxed when I smelled it was only Edward. He jumped up onto the branch next to mine, leaning against the tree trunk. I got back into my sitting position and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Tell me about what your life was like when I was gone." I knew he was pained by the question. I sort of was to, but I refused to show it. I knew he just wanted to know where I had been, the places I'd seen. He didn't want to hear about my screaming at night, my drinking episodes, the shell I had been in for so long. And I didn't want to tell him.

"Well…I've traveled the world." I smiled slightly. "That was always something I wanted to do. I think that Europe is one of the most beautiful places on Earth. I went on tour around the states, sang in different countries…It's just always been about my music." I was looking up into the cloudy sky, flashes and memories running through my mind.

"And your parents?" He asked quietly. I turned sharply towards him. His eyes told me that he knew that they were dead, just wanted to know what had happened.

"Well…They were killed by a wild 'animal'." I sneered at the last word. Victoria had killed my parents in trying to make my world a more of a living hell. That had been about a year and a half ago. I was locked away in my home for weeks, refusing to see anyone. I was scared, pathetic, hopeless. I wished that I had protection, because at any moment, I knew I could be dead, and all she had to do was snap my neck. Or walk in front of a Ferrari going 120 miles per hour. "Traces of blood, skin and bones were found scattered around the backyard." I winced. "But their bodies were never fully found. The wolves had found Laurent off somewhere near Forks, and had captures and killed him." His eyes widened at the mention of the wolves. "But Jacob…" I sighed, looking away. "He never did make it out alive." Another one of those times I wished I could cry. A deep pain was pulling at my heart, and I had no way to release it.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. He was beating himself over this-you didn't need to be a mind reader to know that. His face said it all, how he thought it was his fault, how he could have been there. And I sort of blamed him. It hurt me that I blamed him, but a part of me always had blamed his leaving for all of my family being killed.

"Yeah, well…" I trailed off, jumping off the tree. "Nice talking to you." I mumbled sarcastically, running off back onto the house. I stopped to a sudden halt when a disgusting, rusty smell filled my nose. I scrunched it up, resisting the urge to gag. I hid behind a tree, and watched as an older male wandered with his dog through the forest wildly, obviously lost. I concentrated on him, hard. _Head East, don't stop until you see the road._ I thought, and automatically he and his dog, who had been whining and barking in my direction, headed East, just like I knew they would. This whole mind control thing could get me out of a lot of trouble. Or in it.

"Bella! Bella, oh my god!" Alice and the rest of the Cullen's ran up to me, looking frantically around for a dead body. "I smelled a human, but didn't see you killing anyone…What _happened?_" She gasped out.

"Nothing," I said honestly, shrugging and walking the direction towards the house.

"Bella…" She warned, fixing me in a stern look.

"I didn't kill anyone." I said more harshly than I intended. I looked away from her hurt look. "He actually smelled really horrible." I wrinkled my nose in distaste again as I remembered the foul smell. "He was lost, so I stirred him in the right direction." I rolled my eyes, knowing more questions would come out. Confusion was honestly a funny thing on the Cullen's.

"That poor man…I hope he makes it back okay." Esme.

"Your eyes, how did he not say anything?" Carlisle.

"Are you crazy? You could have killed someone!" Rosalie.

"I would have liked to see his face!" Emmett.

"Smells bad?" Jasper.

"How could I have not seen this coming?" Alice.

Edward was surprisingly silent, watching my every move. I felt…Self-conscious. An emotion I hadn't felt in a long time.

"Whoa!" I shouted, making them all shut up and turn towards me. "I just used this whole mind control-thing. God damn, cool down." I laughed, rolling my eyes. They all let out a sigh of relief, somehow glad. I smiled and shook my head, my eyes still trained on Edward. Why was he watching me so closely? He had always _watched_ me, like when I would sing or just play guitar, but now this was…Different.

I felt like snapping out 'Take a picture, it'll last longer', but I didn't want to sound rude.

"Where's Alex?" I asked, suddenly wary. She hadn't come along…And she _loved_ drama.

Alice's laugh filled the forest, and she gave me a look. I scrunched up my eyebrows. I heard her tell everyone to leave so she could talk to me alone. When they were gone, she turned towards me.

"I think this is a very small world." She smiled. "You know that vampire guy I was going to send over so you could make Edward jealous?" I shot her a look, telling her I was _not_ happy that she had done that, when I had specifically told her I was not interested. "Well, when Alex saw him…Let's just say they'll be locked up in her room for a while." My eyes widened, gaping. Alex had found a…Mate? Did that mean she was going to leave? Abandon this diet? Leave me? I didn't want her to. She was like a sister to me. Alice saw my worried expression and went on with explaining. She gave me a sympathetic look. "The guy's vegetarian. I do see them leaving," My face fell. "But I also see them moving close to here. Only a few miles away, so you'd see her anytime you want." She added quickly.

I couldn't believe this. She was leaving me…_Me_, the one that had gotten her ass out of a lot of situations. Who had been with her through all of the bad break ups. Who kicked the guys asses who had caused the bad breakups. And now she was leaving me for a guy she just barely met. I sounded like a fucking jealous dude.

I was silent the whole way back to the house, sulking about the information I had just received. I was happy for her of course; she found someone who would probably make her happy. And if he didn't, well…We all know how that would end. But the other part, the selfish one, was angry, wishing she hadn't found someone so she would stay with me. I felt horrible. Like a really bad friend.

When we got to the house, I had the urge to cover my ears. They weren't exactly the…Quietest people. I had walked in on Alex with some of her guys before; not a pretty sight. But this was different. This was the guy I'd have to be looking at as a brother from now on. I sighed, walking into the house and sitting on the couch, not ready to go back to my room, considering it was right next to hers. When they seemed to quiet down, hopefully finished and not just taking a break, I walked hesitantly up to my room. I needed to talk to her. I may have been jealous, but I also wanted to know what had happened. I stood in front of her door, a grimace on my face. I did not want to walk in on them naked.

I heard Alex laugh, then say 'Oh, just come in Bella, It's nothing you haven't seen before!' She seemed lighter, making my mood go down even more. I slowly opened the door, peaking my head in. I sighed in relief when I found they had actually thrown on some clothes. I stood in the doorway, studying the guy sitting next to Alex with his arm wrapped around her. He was pretty handsome, but considering he was a vampire, it was nothing out of the ordinary. He had blondish-brown hair that was spiked up, and his golden eyes were smoldered with love for the girl next to him. They _did_ look good together. That didn't stop me from glaring at him, though.

"Hi, uh, you must be Bella?" It came out as more of a question. You could tell he was nervous. Being in front of the girl's best friend you just slept with, who you were originally suppose to go out with just to make her ex-lover jealous, can do that to a person. I nodded slowly, my glare not faltering. I didn't want him to think I was jealous of him not sleeping with _me_, but I also didn't want him to know I was jealous of him taking my best friend away.

"Yeah. And you are?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Alex was watching the whole thing with an amused expression, looking back and forth like it was some kind of game of pinball.

"Skye. Nice to meet you, Bella." The nervous tone still had not faltered. It was kind of amusing how I could make a guy at least 2 times my size nervous. Hilarious, even.

"Likewise." I said curtly. "Mind if I talk to my best friend alone?" And unleash the beast. I'd have time to be nice later, right now I just had to talk to Alex. He nodded quickly and jumped out of the bed, running out of the room. Alex was having a laughing fit as I sat down next to her, but stopped shortly when she saw my hurt look.

"Bella…Look, I didn't think you'd mind, I didn't know you'd like him, I-" I could tell she was silently raging at the idea of my liking her guy. So I cut her off.

"No, no, no, no." I said, disgusted at the thought. I would never do that to her. "You know my heart belongs to Edward." I smiled at the truth of the words. "It's just that…" I really didn't want to do this. _Oh, just spit it out Bella!_ My mind shouted at me. "I'mjealousthatyourgoingtoleavemeforhim."I mumbled quickly. I knew I'd have to repeat myself, too.

"Huh?" She asked, obviously confused. I took a deep breath.

"I'm jealous your going to leave me for him." I stated, looking anywhere else but her eyes. I expected her to laugh in my face, but it surprised me when she pulled me into a hug.

"Oh honey…" She sighed. "I know I'm probably going to end up living with him sooner or later. I know it's kind of weird…It defiantly is for me, but the feelings I had when I first saw Skye were…Mind blowing." She smiled at the memory. "I'm mesmerized by everything about him. I guess I now believe at love at first sight." She laughed softly, and I knew she would be blushing if she were human. "What I'm trying to say is, I'll stay as long as you want me to." She was sort of disappointed by that, I could tell by her eyes. She wanted to go off on her own, travel the world with her new lover, share new experiences. It was then that I knew I wouldn't hold her back. That's what friends should do; give up their happiness for theirs. I wanted her to be happy. She deserved it.

"Just promise me you'll call with updates." I sighed, rolling my eyes. She squealed and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you, Bells! I'm not going to, like, leave tomorrow or anything. Just when I get my thirst controlled. I want the whole experience!" She was so giddy. I smiled at her.

"So what happened?" I asked, wanting the details. She laughed and told me how when he first knocked on the door, she was her usual bitchy self. How when he kissed her hand, she felt like she would melt, but still just rolled her eyes.

"When I smelled a human…He held me back from running out the door." She smiled softly, thankful that he had kept her from killing an innocent. "I think that's what really just set me off. Then we just sort of…Attacked each other." She laughed for like the 10th time. I smiled, glad she was so happy. "And well, you know how it does from there. And let me tell you Bella, he is _great_ in bed." She grinned, nodding her head. I laughed and rolled my eyes at her. We talked a little while after that, her gushing about Skye, me saying a little about the talk I had with Edward. I left after another hour, knowing she wanted to get back to him. I felt like this was the last time I'd ever see her again. I passed Skye in the hallway, giving him a look saying 'I'm going to talk to you next.' And I would. I'd give him the speech about if he hurt her, he'd have hell to pay. Literally.

I sat down on my bed in my room, something I always did now a days. Just sit here and think about nothing in particular. I knew that just because this had happened, didn't mean Alice would stop the whole plan of driving Edward crazy. Which meant parading around in barely-there clothes while another person was staying here. Alice better make sure everyone's out of the house for all of the to-come events.

I heard my door open and snapped my head towards it, wondering who it was. It surprised me to see Jasper poking his head in. I smiled slightly, letting him know it was okay to come in. He did, and sat down next to me on the bed.

"Hi, Bella." I smiled, mumbling a hello. "I just wanted to say sorry, properly, for what happened at your birthday." He held his hand up as I started to protest, and continued on. "It hurts me that I never really got to know you, because of the bloodlust. So, I just wanted to say, that if you need to talk, I'm here. I really would like to get to know you, not just you being my brother's…" He frowned, not sure what me and his brother were. "But as a friend as well." I smiled, touched.

"Thank you, Jasper." I said. We spent a while talking. Him telling me about his life as a human, how he met Alice, and the days he spent in war. His life story truly was interesting, and I found myself feeling like a little kid being told a story by her father. I asked question after question, and he answered them with ease, not phased at all by any of them. I had noticed his scars before, but never really knew how he got them. Being a vampire only made them stand out more, and I was curious. **(A/N: I'm not sure if Bella knew about Jasper's past before they all left, and I don't own the book.)** It turned out that we had a lot in common. We agreed on our political views, what books we thought were and weren't worth reading. It was nice. **(A/N: She does **_**not**_** feel any sort of romantic feelings toward Japer. Just putting that out there. Sorry for so many A/Ns) **

By the time he had left, the sun was coming up. I could tell he missed Alice, so I had laughed and told him to go to his wife. His response was 'Your to good at reading people.'

I got up and out of room, walking towards Carlisle's study. I knocked quietly.

"Come on in." I heard him call. I walked in and saw him sitting at his desk, leaned over some paperwork. I sat down in one of the chairs that were in front of him. I felt like I was at a principles office. "What can I do for you Bella?" He asked, a kind smile on his face.

"Well, I'd like some help with knowing my power." He was the only one I knew of who could give me some answers. He nodded for me to continue. "Well, since Edward can't read my mind, it means I have some kind of mental shield, right?" He nodded again. "Well, can that also go for physical?" I really was curious. I didn't want to sound like I wanted more powers or anything, I just wanted to know if I did have it. He pondered this for a moment before standing up and going to the middle of the room.

"Well, let's test it." He said. I smiled and got up, standing in front of him. "Would you mind…" He trailed off, not sure if I'd be ok with him throwing a punch at me. I laughed softly and shook my head. He got in a fighting stance and pushed his arm forward, it balled in a fist. I concentrated, my mind completely set on blocking the punch. What happened next scared the shit out of me.

He hit some kind of invisible wall, it flashing white when he hit it not only 1 foot away from my face, and he was sent flying back, hitting the wall. I gasped and ran forward, helping him up.

"I am _so_ sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen, I-"

"It's quite okay, Bella." He chuckled. "That was amazing. I've never known anyone who has had more than 1 power." He smiled, obviously proud of me. I looked down, embarrassed. "What do you say we test the strength of the shield later on?" He suggested. I smiled and nodded, excited about testing it out, but also worried someone would get hurt. I said my thanks and left the study, walking down the stairs. I saw Skye sitting on the couch with Alex, holding her hand. They were laughing, and she was telling him her favorite movie. They stopped talking when I came in, Alex smiling my way, and Skye looking worried. I heard him tell Alex softly that he was going to talk to me, and she smiled, kissed his cheek, and skipped up the stairs.

I sat down on the couch in front of him, raising an eyebrow.

"Look, I know you probably don't like me." I said nothing. "But I just want you to know that I have really strong feelings for Alex." He smiled at the sound of her name. "And I would never hurt her." He said seriously.

"You better not." I warned, finally speaking. "She's a great girl, and is obviously crazy about you. But if I hear you hurt her in _any_ way, even make her cry, than your ass is going to be 6 feet under. Literally." I used the same serious tone he had. He nodded, breaking out into a smile.

"So were cool?" He questioned, holding out his hand for me to shake. I nodded, taking his hand.

"Yeah. Were cool." I laughed, getting up and letting go of his hand. He gave me another smile before rushing up the stairs to go be with Alex. I shook my head, laughing and strolling into the kitchen. I looked in the fridge for the hell of it, not surprised that it was empty.

"Looking for human food?" I heard Emmett's voice boom from behind me. I turned around, closing the fridge in the process.

"Just curious." I shrugged. He smiled evilly, and I then noticed he had his hands behind his back. "Emmett…" I warned, not sure what he had up his sleeves. He pulled his hands out in front of him, holding a large pack of chip ahoy cookies. I stared at the package sadly. It had been my favorite food.

"I dare you to eat the whole thing." He challenged, jumping up on one of the bar stools. I grinned mischievously.

"What do I get if I do?" His eyes widened at the possibility of me actually eating it. He considered this for a moment, then went back to grinning evilly.

"5 mill." He declared. I raised an eyebrow. Did he even have that much money? Who am I kidding. Of course he did. I didn't really need money. But since I 'died', my money had probably gone to my band mates. I shrugged, nodding. He practically squealed, shoving the package of cookies into my hands. I sat down next to him on the spare stool and ripped open the package easily. I took the first one and shoved it into my mouth. I grimaced. It was worst than I figured it'd be. It tasted like a mixture of dirt and throw up. I chewed quickly and swallowed, stuffing the next one into my mouth. I knew I'd be throwing up a lot later. I heard some people enter the kitchen then some laughing.

"He actually got you to do it? He asked me, but I refused. That crap tastes like puke." Rosalie laughed, watching me chew the horrid pastries. Alice was there, her eyes twinkling with amusement, Jasper looking at me sympathetically. I felt a wave of determination, and continued eating them, one by one. There was one left, and I almost didn't eat it. I felt horrible. But I sucked it up and shoved it in my mouth, swallowing it. This was no longer my favorite food. When it was finally down my throat, I through my hands up in victory.

"Take _that_ Emmett!" I shouted, doing a little victory dance. "I did it, I did it!" I sang happily. Everyone was having a laughing fit, including Edward who was leaning against the doorframe. Alex and Skye entered the kitchen, looking at me with questioning looks. I held up the empty bag of cookies, smiling proudly. They soon joined in on the laughter.

"How much?" Alex asked after she calmed down a bit.

"5 mill." I laughed, and she rolled her eyes.

"You would eat a bag of cookies for five million dollars."

"Damn straight!" I laughed, dancing out of the kitchen. Carlisle was in the living room, holding Esme's hand.

"Any volunteers?" He asked, looking around. Of course Emmett would step forward, not even knowing what we were going to be doing. "Wonderful. Emmett, you will be helping Bella with the physical part of her shield." His eyes widened, not so eager to be running into a brick wall anymore.

I smiled. Today was going to be one hell of a day.

* * *

**A/N: Haha! So, This was, what, 9 pages? I didn't really know where to end it. I'm going to start on the next chapter, like, right now. So review, and it'll be up!**

**Oh, and once again, song suggestions would be great!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So…I changed the picture of Bella on my profile. I hadn't like the girl I picked to begin with, and I've spend days trying to find the right one. Pathetic, I know. I have way to much free time on my hands. Anyway, if I keep changing the pic, I'm sorry. I get paranoid. :p I still don't know a song to pick…So I just went with Just Breathe. I love that song so, so much. I recommend you listen to it.:]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any songs.**

**

* * *

**

I smiled at Emmett's expression. Then I felt my stomach churn and my eyes widened, running to the bathroom and throwing up in the toilet. Throwing up as a vampire was 10 times as worst as throwing up as human. It hurt. A lot. I felt someone hold my hair back, and I continued to throw up the rest of devilish food. I suddenly regretted eating a box of Chip Ahoy cookies. Even if I got 5 million dollars. This was just hell.

30 long and very painful minutes later, I stopped, thank God. I frowned at the taste in my mouth, turning towards the sink. I turned it on and put some water in my hands, sipping it and swooshing it around my mouth. I then brushed my teeth and turned to thank whoever had held up my hair.

Edward. Of course. I smiled thankfully and he gave me a little smirk. We walked down the stairs and out the front door, where everyone was standing, talking amongst each other. They shut up and watched me silently as I looked at Carlisle. He smiled and led me to the middle of the treeless front yard, telling me to stand there as Emmett charged at me, then try to use my shield again. Emmett was back to being excited and determined, standing a good 50 feet away from me, in a running stance. Carlisle gave the go and he ran at me with inhuman speed. My mind went blank, and all I could think about was him not being able to run into me. I felt a surge of rage flash through me, and I almost ran towards him to fight. But I stood firmly, still concentrated.

He ran smack into an invisible wall, it making a flash as he did so. He flew back and hit a tree about 70 feet away. I stood there, dumbstruck. I didn't know why I felt rage. He was just doing what he was told, and I wanted nothing but to go and throw him across the yard myself. What was wrong with me?

Everyone stared in awe, and Alice started clapping happily. I gave a small smile and looked away, still confused. I saw Jasper standing there looking pretty damn confusing too. I sighed, and looked at Emmett, hoping he was okay. He was, but looked pretty pissed off. I gave a small smile and he forced a smile back, obviously not happy that he had just gotten thrown across a yard. He was big and strong, and wasn't used to getting defeated. Especially by a girl.

Emmett tried a few more times, and each time I'd get the same feeling. Carlisle said it was okay for him to try one more time, and I almost protested. Emmett got in position then started running after me.

I snapped. It was like my body ran on auto pilot; I wasn't controlling it anymore. I ran forward, faster than Emmett had just a few seconds ago. He saw what I did and stumbled back a few steps, trying to get away. I felt someone holding me back. I heard snarls and growls, and it took me a few moments to realize that they were my own. I was seeing red, and all I could think about was violence; hurting everyone around me. I realized I still had the shield up and forced it down with the last bit of sense I had. I collapsed into someone's arms, the ones that were holding me, my breathing ragged, even though I didn't need to breathe at all.

Where was I? I thought. I looked around, confused. Everything came crashing down at me, and I pushed out of the arms that held me.

"E-Emmett," I stuttered, horrified. "I-I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened, I-I, it was like something was controlling me! God, I'm so, so sorry." I was hysterical at this point. I could have killed him. I would have never forgiven myself if I had. I took off into the woods, needing to be alone. When I felt I was far enough and that nobody was following me, I collapsed onto the ground. I dry sobbed, scared, weak and helpless. I felt horrible.

I tried figuring out what had happened. So, every time I use my shield, I get violent? When I put it down, I felt fine. No madness, nothing. The more and more I used it, the more urgent I got to strike out at the attacker. I didn't get it. Why?

I got up and paced, running a hand through my hair. I'd occasionally stop to try and calm myself, then start pacing again. I was running a whole in the ground, about up to my knees. I finally stopped pacing and debated on going back. I didn't want to face them. I was scared. But I also didn't want to run away. I couldn't.

So I walked back to the house, going at a slow human pace. I was in no hurry. It had only been a few hours. Or was it a few days? I hadn't been keeping track. All I knew was that it was dark outside. When the large, white house came into view, I hesitated. This day kept getting better and better, I thought sarcastically. I didn't know whether to knock or just go in. I went with just entering slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Of course they would be in the living room, waiting for me. I didn't see any signs of disgust or anger towards me; well, Rosalie seemed to be glaring at me, but I didn't blame her. I almost had killed her husband. I stood in the doorway, debating on running.

"Bella. Don't." Alice said sternly, pointing to the seat across from her, which was empty. I closed the door and sat down to where she had pointed. I'd do anything they wanted at this point. I owed it to them.

"Bella, would you like to explain to us what happened back there?" Carlisle asked calmly, getting straight to the point. I looked down at my hands, fighting the urge to sob and beg for forgiveness.

"I…" I trailed off, not sure how to describe it. "The first time Emmett ran at me, I felt rage. Like I wanted to hurt him for trying to hurt me. Even though I knew he'd never do that." I added quickly, still looking down. "Each time he would charge, the feeling would get stronger and stronger. Then I just finally…Snapped. I don't know how it happened. It was like something was controlling me. I would never do that, I swear! All I could think about was killing him, but they weren't my thoughts! I'd never think that!" I was sobbing hysterically, my head in my hands. I wouldn't think that. I couldn't. Couldn't. Wouldn't. I kept chanting in my head. He's a brother. Not an Enemy. Brother. Enemy.

No! God, I was losing it. I was just about to get up and leave, thinking they'd never want to speak to me again, but I felt a hand push me down. Alice. I finally got enough courage to look at everyone's faces. Carlisle was thoughtful, Esme sad, Edward worried, Alice understanding, Jasper pained, Alex confused, Skye uncomfortable, Emmett hurt, Rosalie pissed.

I didn't blame any of them for feeling what they felt. I was just glad they didn't make me leave just yet.

"Well, I think I have a theory." It surprised me that Alex had said that. Everyone looked at her, ready for an answer. "When Bella was human, she had some anger issues." She laughed a little. "If you messed with her, she wasn't going to back down, no matter who it was. So I think when she changed, that kind of affected the whole physical shield thing. When Emmett hit her shield, she got mad, because she's so used to fighting back, not letting things do it for her." She shrugged. It did kind of make sense, but I wasn't _controlling _what I felt. That was the problem.

"So she almost killed my husband, just because she was to stubborn to let her God damn shield do it for her?!" Rosalie screeched, jumping to her feet and ready to launch at me. Emmett held her back, looking at me with sad eyes.

"It was just a theory, calm down." Alex rolled her eyes, shooting me a smile. "She said she couldn't control it. Do you honestly believe she would hurt your guy on purpose? She ate cookies for him." I couldn't stop the laugh that came from my lips. I shut up immediately when I found no one else found it amusing.

"I think we should reframe from using the physical part of your shield, or else someone will get hurt." Carlisle said sternly, calm as usual about the whole situation. Relief washed over me, glad they weren't going to kick me out. They all cleared out of the living room, Rosalie still looking pissed. Edward stayed back for a moment, looking at me, silently asking me if I was going to be okay. I nodded slightly, giving him a little smile. He nodded to himself, hesitantly walking to his room. I knew he wanted to stay behind, but I honestly needed some time to myself. Selfish, I know.

I noticed Alex still sitting in her seat, and her telling Skye she'd be up in a little while. He nodded and left too, giving me a smile beforehand. I looked at Alex questioningly, wondering what she wanted to talk about.

"Bella…I know this isn't kind of the right time to talk about this, but I need some answers." She shifted uncomfortably. "I can do more than just fire." My eyes widened, staring at her in disbelief. I had honestly forgotten she could control fire. "I just kind of figure, since we were on the whole power subject, that I would just…you know-" I cut her off, wanting to stop her rambling.

"That's incredible!" I exclaimed, jumping up and sitting next to her. "Do you think you'll be able to control the elements?" I asked her, a smile on my face.

"That's what I wanted to talk about. I was just sitting with Skye in my room, and I was thinking about the whole fire thing, and then wondered if I could control water. All of a sudden, this big, like, orb of water forms in my hand."

"Then what happened?" I asked, laughing a little at the expression Skye probably had.

"Well, I kind of screamed, and the water dropped everywhere on the bed." She chuckled a little. I smiled, grabbing her hand and dragging her outside.

"Try to make the earth move, or something." I told her, intrigued by her ability. Her face got one of concentration on it, then all of a sudden the ground started moving; an earthquake. I yelped, falling down. She stopped it immediately, smiling at me. I noticed that some of the Cullen's had come outside to see what was going on. I smiled proudly at her, amazed by her gift.

"That was fucking amazing!" She squealed like a little girl, obviously excited. We tried a few more things after that; it turns out she can make it rain, snow, hail, or anything with the weather. She can mold shapes out of rocks, and some things metal. So she could control Earth, Water, Fire, and Wind. It was amazing. Carlisle was outstand by her power, constantly questioning. We went in a little after that, her still excited that she had a really awesome power. Skye was trying to calm her down, with no luck. It reminded me of the Alice and Jasper.

So, now I was sitting in my room, like usual. Bored, and wishing that I could sleep, again. It passed a lot of time. I grabbed my guitar and strummed a few chords, frowning. Edward had been watching me for about 30 minutes now. Just sitting on the couch across my room, studying my every move and occasionally asking me questions.

"Can you sing a song?" He asked quietly, leaning forward a bit. I nodded silently, starting up some chords. I didn't want to sad him with songs about how I felt when he left. So I sang a song about how you can't take back what's in the past, and the best thing to do is just deal with it. I wish I could have done that back then.

_2 am she calls me cause I'm still awake_  
"_Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?  
I don't love him, winter just wasn't my season."  
Yeah, we walk through the doors so accusing their eyes  
Like they have any right at all to criticize  
Hypocrites. You're all here for the same reason._

I smiled a little as I continued to sing. Edward's eyes twinkled as he listened to the lyrics, smiling softly. The song ended too quickly. I've always loved singing it; it gave me some kind of peace at mind.

"That was beautiful." He murmured, getting up and sitting down next to me. I looked down, my hair fanning my face, and smiled a little. His opinion on my music did mean a lot. I lied down and he followed suit. We just laid down for a little while, not talking. This didn't mean we were technically together, right? We weren't kissing or anything…No matter how much I wanted to. I sighed softly, my eyes closed. Alice had come in earlier and whispered that the plan was still on, much to my protests. I didn't want to play this little 'game' anymore. It seemed like there were more important stuff. But what the pixie says, goes.

"What are you thinking?" He asked me. I kept my eyes closed, to comfortable to make any kind of movement.

"Nothing, really." I answered. It wasn't a total lie. What was I going to say? 'Just how much I want to kiss you right now.' No.

"Oh…" He trailed off, not knowing what else to say. I was startled by a huge bang down stairs, jumping up. Me and Edward looked at each other before going down stairs to see what was going on. Alex was there, a scowl on her face.

"I'm not going." She said, shaking her head. Skye was standing in front of her, his arms held up in surrender.

"Look, were not going to _live_ there, just stay for a while. I have a coven that I'm staying with, and I want to have some time with goodbye's." He argued, stepping closer and dropping his arms. Alex gave him a threatening glance but didn't take a step back.

"No, Skye. You can go, but I'm not. I promised Bella that I'd-" I cut her off, not wanting to seem like the bad guy.

"You can go if you want." I argued. She would be coming back, right? "I don't make your decisions. Plus, it'd only be a few weeks, right?" I shot Skye a look, daring him to protest.

"Yeah…" She sighed, looking at me with a smile. "Thanks, Bella." Problem resolved.

"When are you going?" I asked, not sure if me speaking up was such a good thing now.

"Well, you see…I was hoping on leaving, um, tomorrow?" He looked scared. I frowned. That soon?

"And there's no one who will cause any sort of physical damage to Alex what so ever?" That was my way of saying 'There's no chick that's crazy about you that your living with, right?'

"It's all guys." He answered, getting my meaning. I rolled my eyes and looked at Alex.

"I hope Skye's okay with you being flirted with your whole time there." I joked. Skye's eyes widened, apparently not thinking about that. I just let out a laugh and walked up stairs, Edward following. When I got to my room, I turned around, surprised by how close that made me get to Edward.

"I need to change." I said, smiling. I knew Alice had put some lingerie on my bed while I was gone. "But your welcome to come in after I'm done." I offered. Bingo, I thought. Now I didn't have to go find him.

To say that I was surprised at what he said next, would be an underestimate. "Well, I could just watch…" He trailed off suggestively. I let out a surprised laugh, putting my hand on his chest.

"Nice try, Romeo." I smirked, turning around and going into my room, closing the door. I eyed the red and black baby doll that was lying on my bed. I smiled, glad to be having some fun. I slipped it on after stripping, and right when I was done fixing my hair, I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I said softly, thinking it was Edward. Skye entered the room, and I yelped, grabbing a blanket from my bed and wrapping it around myself, glaring at him. His eyes were wide and he stuttered out an apology.

"What do you want?" I asked, annoyed. He avoided looking at me as he talked.

"I just wanted to let you know we were all going hunting." I rolled my eyes. I knew that, dumb ass! I laughed and nodded, giving him the signal to leave. He happily did so, glad to be out of the awkward situation. When the door closed, I put the blanket back on the bed, another knock on the door being heard.

"Who is it?" I called, just to be safe.

"Edward." I heard his husky voice say. I smiled and told him to come in.

Well, it looks like I'm not the only one half naked, I thought to myself pleasantly. Edward stood there in loose jeans, with no shirt. Is it possible for a vampire to have a heart attack? Because that chest of his was sure to cause me heart failure.

"Hello," I smiled, sauntering up to him. His eyes landed on my chest for a few seconds before his gaze went to meet mine. I grabbed his hand and led him to the bed, his eyes going wide, thinking I was going to actually do something.

I simply just sat down, patting the spot next to me. He frowned, but did.

This felt strangely like a game of cat and mouse. He was the cat; I was the mouse. Sooner or later, he was going to catch me.

**Epov.** (I just _had_ to, because I didn't want to end it there.:])

She was going to be the death of me. Or the death of my painful erection that was straining against my jeans right now. I tried to keep my eyes on her face, but they just seemed to be landing back on her breast. Her beautiful, perfect, big breast that I would much like to lick…Stop! Ed Jr can't take anymore, I thought to myself.

She licked her lips, and that simple task drove me wild. "You know…I'd really like for you to play me the piano one of these days." She still had the sexy little smirk on her lips. So she was just going to act like this was nothing out of the ordinary? Okay. Two can play that game.

"Of course." I smiled. "It's been a while since I've played." I said honestly. I didn't even go near my piano when I was gone. It brought back to many memories.

"Really?" She inquired, cocking an eyebrow. She looked so cute. I nodded, remembering I had to answer. "I never did get to thank you _properly_ for saving my life." That sexy smirk was back, and she was tracing patterns on my bicep. I gulped. I was looking forward to how she was going to _properly_ thank me.

"Really now?" I managed to get out, trying to concentrate on other things but her hand on my arm.

"Yes." She purred, leaning in closer to me. I almost just closed the distance myself.

"And what do you plan on doing?" I nearly groaned as she still continued her movements on my arm. She had no idea the affect she had on me.

"This." She was inches away from my lips when guess who burst through the door? You guessed it. Alice. The person who _of course _would just ruin this moment for me. Bella gave me a little smile before pulling away, her and Alice sharing some kind of secret smile.

"Bella! Tomorrow we are going shopping." She declared. Bella scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion. Her eyes had took on some kind of orange color-no longer red anymore, and it wouldn't cause that much confusion to humans. Plus, since human's didn't appeal to her, it was alright. Alice's mind told me that she had asked Carlisle if it were right, and he had said it was fine. Bella seemed to come to the same conclusion and nodded, smiling. She had come to like shopping? She had changed so much.

"Alright. Tomorrow we go to the mall." She declared, and just like that, Alice dragged me out of Bella's room.

Stupid, evil pixie.

* * *

**A/N: Hahahaha, I'm so evil. This took me forever to write. I kept on getting writer's block, not sure what I wanted anyone to say or do. Anyway, the next chapter is going to have a lot more action in it. This one sucked ass, so I'm going to try to make up for it. :]**

**----  
**

_Playlist._

**Just Breathe-Anna Nalick.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

"Bye, see you soon!" Alex called, climbing into Skye's car. I smiled, missing her already. Skye had promised that it wasn't too far and that there would be no humans around, especially when they were driving. That didn't keep me from being worried, though. Alice had begged me to let her pick out my outfit and do my make up and hair. I had simply just shrugged and nodded. I was used to people doing that for me, so what the hell? For old time's sake.

She had chose something I actually really liked. It was a black corset/tank top kind of thing, a black and gray striped jacket, black boots, and light skinny jeans. I slipped the outfit on, surprised it fit me exactly. That's Alice for you.

Speak of the devil, I thought to myself as she burst through the door, dragging me to her bathroom where she had millions of products lined up. I glanced around, amazed. Her bathroom was huge. Probably one of the biggest ones I had ever seen.

She led me to a chair that was in front of a huge mirror and made me sit down as she got to work on curling my hair. She finished quickly; about 20 minutes, thanks to her vampire speed. Humans had always took 40 minutes to an hour to do it. I smiled gratefully and she handed me a pair of moon like earrings, smiling proudly. I laughed and put them on, glad my ears hadn't closed up when I turned.

I was glad I had changed a lot that no one would really notice me. My hair had gotten darker, nearly black. My eyes were orange, and my features were perfected, no blemishes.

Me and Alice walked outside to her Porsche. I was still a little wary about being with so many humans; seeing that one in the forest could have been a werewolf or something. It was a dumb conclusion, considering the man was almost as pale as me. I leaned my head against the window, watching the scenery go by in a blur. We arrived there in no time, Alice becoming more giddy as she dragged me in.

I had expected humans to look, considering the amount of looks Alice had gotten when I was human, but I didn't expect everyone to _stare_. They didn't even bother to look away when I looked them in the eye.

It was uncomfortable to say in the least. The smell didn't help either. It was over powering my senses, and I felt like I was going to throw up. We passed a couple of human boys and one of them had the _nerve_ to whistle and smack my ass. I whipped around, glaring with all my might at the guy.

"Keep your God damn, dirty hands off of me." I snapped. If I would have been human, I would have slapped the guy. But I knew I wouldn't be able to do that now with out breaking his neck.

He looked about ready to piss himself. He nodded quickly, running towards his friends who were laughing. I muttered something unintelligible, and me and Alice continued going from store to store. We ended up walking out of there with 10 bags each hand. That 5 million dollars Emmett had transferred to my new account with the Cullen's made me go shop crazy. Me and Alice were laughing and joking around the whole drive back to the house. We walked into the house and I set the bags in my room. I was just about to start putting things away when I heard Alice call my name from downstairs.

I ran gracefully down, raising an eyebrow at her. Everyone was in the living room, smiling at me. She told me if I could play them a song, and I nodded hesitantly, not sure what this was about. I sat down on the chair they had sat down for me, grabbing my guitar, which they also had ready.

What the hell?

I started strumming a few chords then started singing the first song that came to my head.

_Don't know what's going on  
Don't know what went wrong  
Feels like a hundred years I  
Still can't believe your gone  
So I'll stay up all night  
With these bloodshot eyes  
While these walls surround me with the story of our life_

They didn't look to happy for me to be singing now. I kind of regretted singing this song, but it just sort of came out. This song had always got my throat sore, my emotions running high. I knew I wasn't glad he was gone; I just needed him to hurt. Just like I had. And when I was human, I had high hopes that he would here this song.

I finished up the rest of the song, finally noticing that everyone was staring at me. I cleared my throat, looking down.

"Any particular reason you wanted me to play?" I inquired, looking up.

"Alex arrived in Colorado not to long ago, and the boys in the coven wanted to hear you sing. They were really big fans of your band." Carlisle spoke, holding up the phone that I had just now noticed. I laughed.

"Hello boys," I grinned as I heard them talk all at once, an occasional 'I love you!' and 'Will you marry me?' coming out. I laughed once again, and asked if I could speak to Alex.

"Looks like you got some fans, Bells." Alex teased. "Wish you were here. The boys are awesome, you'd like them." She spoke sadly. I then realized that she didn't want to leave. She had found a place she really liked. I sighed, wincing.

"Look, Alex…" I trailed off. I didn't want to do this. "Stay with them, if you want. I want you to be happy."

"Sometimes I wonder about you. It's like you can always tell what someone's thinking. I want you to meet them though. I want your approval…It means a lot."

"Of course." I smiled to myself, glad she was happy. "What were there reactions to your power?" I laughed.

"Oh God," She laughed a long with me. "You should have seen them. They looked about ready to piss themselves." I laughed harder, picturing it.

"I'm really going to miss you." I said softly.

"Oh, come on. You'll be sick of me by the first week. I'm going to be calling 24/7." She chuckled, but sadness laced her voice.

"You better." I warned. "Or I'm going to have to go there and kick your ass." I laughed.

"Promise?"

"Promise." We hung up after that, her telling me she'd be back in a few days and stay as long as I wanted. I told her I only wanted a few weeks, and she'd be free. I honestly couldn't believe she'd be so far away. _Deal with it,_ I thought to myself, _keep her happy. Your being selfish._

I frowned at my thoughts. I was being selfish. I grabbed my guitar and headed outside, sitting against a large tree near the opening to the forest. I strummed, not really paying attention. When I heard a rattling in the trees behind me I jumped up, crouched and growling.

Victoria emerged, a sinister smile on her lips. She tsked, shaking her head at me.

"I thought I got rid of you?" She sneered, and over 100 newborns fanned out behind her. My eyes widened.

"Are you really going to have 100 newborn's attack me just because Edward killed your 'mate'? He Didn't even care about you." I rolled my eyes. I knew I was hitting a soft spot for her, but I didn't care. I was stalling, hoping the Cullen's would come out so I wouldn't have to fight alone. Like they had heard me, they were at my side in a second, growling and snarling.

"You idiotic little girl." Victoria cackled. "Do you really think you have a chance?"

"Oh, I think I do." I grinned. I concentrated, throwing my shield up and managing to put it up around the people that were next to me.

My emotions turned furious right when it went up, and I was snarling. I used the rest of my focus to concentrate on the newborn that was closest to me.

_Attack the others around you._ I ordered. He did as told, lunging at the vampire nearest to it. They fought till the death, and in the end, the one I had ordered ended up winning. It striked out at the other ones, and I smirked at Victoria. She looked wary, not sure if doing this was the best decision anymore. She barked an order, and all of them came flying at us, to fast for me to comprehend.

Jasper immediately went into action, taking down two at a time with his experience. My shield blocked any of the ones that came at me, Alice and Esme's way. The pure fury was getting so strong it hurt. I kept my shield around them, but tackled a new born to the ground, ripping her apart. It felt good for the rage to be released. I growled deep in my throat, going for one that had been about to bite Edward's arm.

I through it off him, staring at it with rage. _Attack the other Newborn's._ I commanded, just like the other vampire I had told to. He got up, and attacked as many as he could before he was engulfed by a swarm of them. I looked for Victoria, and spotted her red hair, watching the scene play out before her with a smile. She met my gaze and I glared fiercely.

_Kill yourself._ I commanded grimly, surprised at how much I enjoyed her throwing herself in the flames that Carlisle had started. Her screams filled the air, and I turned towards the next victim, jumping and ripping it to shreds.

I glanced around, making sure everyone was okay. I had let my shield down by accident when commanding Victoria. Edward had bite marks on him, but was otherwise winning a battle with a female newborn. Esme was holding her own with the help of Carlisle. Jasper was kicking ass, tearing down newborns. I could tell that he was a little happy to be fighting again. Alice was a blur, knowing her attackers moves before he even did them. Emmett was grinning happily as he took down the rest of the two vampires that were going at him. Rosalie was doing well, but it looked like she was missing a finger. I saw from the corner of my eye that a male newborn was heading towards me, a crazy smile on his face.

I held up my shield, laughing as he ran smack into it. I was back to being extremely angry, and attacked him ripping him limb from limb and the other ones around me. There were only around 30 more, and everyone seemed to be doing fine. If anyone struggled, I'd simply pull my shield around them, and the newborn couldn't do anything. I had took down at least 3 when putting my shield up, which I had continuously done whenever I felt someone was in danger. I had used mind control on a few, making them take down any of newborn's around them.

When the last one was killed, and thrown in the fire, we were silent. Everything had seemed to go so quickly. My gaze met Edward's and the only thing that ran through my mind was that I was glad he was okay. I walked towards him, almost automatically.

No one pulled us apart when I kissed him. Nothing else seemed to matter in the world-just that he was okay.

There was no games, no best friends moving away, no chance that the Volturi might come. Hell, in that moment, I forgot everything.

We didn't need to breathe. I kept one hand in his hair and the other one cupping his cheek softly. It took him half a second to respond, grabbing my waist and holding me tight. So tight, that I thought I would break. I would break, if he let me go.

My eyes were closed tightly, and the kiss was passionate and scared; scared that we might have lost one another. Again.

When we finally pulled away, our breathing was in gasps, our foreheads leaned together.

"I love you." I breathed, my eyes once again closed.

"And I love you, Bella." He whispered. I smiled a little. Okay; a lot.

"Bella!" I heard a shout from inside the house. My eyes snapped open, and I reluctantly pulled away, jogging to the house. Inside, Alice held a phone out to me, looking worried. I furrowed my eyebrows when the phone rang, but grabbed it and pressed talk.

"Hello?" I asked, confused.

"Bella." It was Alex, and she sounded scared and helpless.

"Alex? What's the matter? Are you hurt?" What was going on?

"It's Skye…" Her voice broke. "They took Skye. These vampires…They came to the house, wrecked everything. One of the boys were killed. I tried to hold them back, by using my power, but there were so many…" She was dry sobbing, and I was trying to get rid of the pain in my chest. I needed to be strong, for her. "Please, Bella, you need to help me." She begged.

"I'll be there soon." My voice held authority. We'd get Skye back, and everything would be okay. It had to be. I hung up and told Carlisle I would need his help. Edward and the rest of the Cullen's refused to let me go alone; so we were all crowded in there cars, speeding to Colorado.

Nothing was going right. It was one thing after another; and it was my fault that Victoria had sent newborn's to go get Skye, just so they would hurt Alex, and that would hurt me. She was smarter than I gave her credit for.

We entered the border to Utah, Alice giving us directions to the house. I knew Alex must be hurting right now. Of course she was. What would I have done if they took Edward? I shook my head, a lump forming in my throat at even the thought of it.

Skye had to be alive. Victoria must have someone working with her, and they were probably waiting for me to go and get him, so they could attack me. I'd do everything in my power to get him back for her. Even if it meant death.

_Her happiness over yours,_ I thought to myself. It would always be that way; and I'd keep it like that. We pulled up to a two story house, and I jumped out as soon as I saw Alex waiting on the front steps of the house. I pulled her into a hug as she sobbed, rocking her back and forth like a mother does to it's baby.

"Shhh…It'll be okay. I'm going to get him back for you." I said, complete determination set in my voice. I looked her over, looking for injuries. She had a few bite marks, missing a thumb. I told Carlisle to check her as I went inside to exam the boys. Inside the house, were 3 male vampires. They were sitting on a couch, mourning over the loss of there brother. I walked over and kneeled in front of them. There heads snapped up and met my eyes, and the one with blonde hair gave me a sad smile.

"I'm sorry." I murmured. I really was. I knew what it was like to lose someone. I noticed that one of the guys, the one with black hair, looked really torn up. His hand was missing, but he didn't seem to notice or care. They all had multiple bite marks on them. The house was trashed; walls torn down, and black smoke covered nearly everything-I knew that was Alex's doing. Carlisle came in and questioned them, going into doctor mode. I went back outside where Alex was, leaning against a wall, her arms wrapped around herself.

"I'm going with you." There was no question in her voice. I was going to start protesting, telling her that it was to dangerous, but she shot me a look, and I decided against it, instead nodding my head. She gave me a small smile, leaning her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her, and we looked out into the trashed yard. Fire was burning the snow covered ground, trees were throw off the roots.

"How many did you manage to kill?" I asked as an attempt to lighter her mood.

"I don't know. 50?" She asked, and a small smile lit her face, just as I wanted. I laughed a little.

"Damn girl! And I thought I had killed a lot." But soon realized what I had said. Her head snapped up to me, meeting my eyes.

"They came to you too?" She asked, her voice small again. I smiled sadly and nodded.

"How many were there?" I asked, trying to get off the subject.

"Hundreds." Her voice broke, and she closed her eyes. "When they took Skye, they all just left. I tried running after them, but Rob held me back. That's how he lost his hand." She frowned, regret setting on her face. She was the one that had ripped off his hand? My God. "Josh was the one that was killed." She whispered. "He didn't deserve it. He was so carefree and sweet."

"I'm sorry, Alex. This is all my fault." I looked away from her.

"No, it's not." She said fiercely, forcing me to look her in the eyes. "Don't ever think that." I didn't say anything. _Keep her happy,_ my mind reminded me.

"Which way did they go?" I was going to set off immediately.

"Actually…" She hesitated. "You do know the Volturi, right?" I stiffened, nodding. "Well, Ian called in as a favor since he used to be with them, and there sending a tracker named Demetri to help us." She said softly. "Him and Ian used to be great friends, so he was more than happy to help." We did need help. I nodded, glad it was only one member. "He should be here in about an hour." She added, and I nodded once again.

Within an hour, just like Alex had said, a pure black Mercedes pulled up. The Cullen's had listened in on our conversation, so they knew what was going on. A good-looking vampire stepped out of the car, a black cloak on his shoulders. He gave Ian, the blonde haired guy, a tight smile then turned towards us.

"Hello. I'm Demetri." He introduced, knowing we already knew his name, but wanting to be polite.

"Thanks for helping us, Demetri." Alex said softly. "This is Bella, The Cullen's; Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice and Jasper. You know Ian, and then there's Rob and Andrew. I'm Alex." She introduced, and I could tell she was more than grateful for his help. She wanted to find Skye; needed to. I stood up, looking warily at him. He seemed nice, but I was still nervous. I heard Edward let out a little growl from behind me and I gave him a questioning look. He just shook his head, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me to his side. Demetri got right to business, using his tracking skill and leading us through the forest.

It took us about 30 minutes to reach an old abandoned were house. The stench of vampires were heavy in the air, along with the over powering smell of human blood. I held Alex's hand tightly so she wouldn't be overwhelmed. I knew she wasn't breathing, but did it just to be safe. Demetri led us inside, him being trained as an assassin to take down newborns, he knew what he was doing.

I gave Edward a little glance, scared. I knew there'd be twice as many vampires as we had defeated back home. He leaned in and kissed me softly. I smiled, telling him with my eyes how I felt about him. When we reached the door that held all the prisoners they had held, I put up my shield around the people around me, letting out a growl as rage filled over all my emotions. Edward grabbed my arm to keep me from bursting through the door, and struggled a little, but tried my best to remain calm. I hated this feeling, but it was necessary to keep the others safe. Demetri was giving me a confused glance at my sudden hostility, but shook it off as we burst through the door. The newborns were already crouched and waiting, ready for a fight.

Demetri went right into action taking down the one nearest to him. They all swarmed forward, and I concentrated harder than I ever had before, using mind control on the two that had been flying towards me. _Fight with us,_ I ordered, and there's pupils dilated, attacking the newborns around them. I snarled, taking down as many vampires as I could. I kept my shield in place around the vampires closest to me.

Everything was loud; screaming, tearing, banging. I was frustrated, I needed to find Skye before it was to late. I looked around and saw that everyone was holding there own. Alex was using her power nicely, setting vampires on fire that came her way, or using Earth to mold the ground and keep them captured.

I sniffed, trying to find Skye's sent. It was hard, but I faintly recognized a familiar sent. I ran towards it, my shield up and ready as vampires went flying at me. My senses led me to a closed door, and I opened it quickly, breaking the handle as it was locked.

Inside, Skye was being held down by 5 newborns, them each beating him, biting and punching. I growled and they snapped there heads up, red eyes glaring.

I flew at them, tearing them apart, angrier than ever. Skye looked weak, and I knew he'd be to weak to fight. I helped him up, him putting his arm around my shoulders and limping as I dragged him out of the room, my shield up around both of us.

Alex noticed us, and relief flooded her face. She looked ready to fly herself at him, but I gave her a look that told her to not let her guard down and keep fighting. She did, giving Skye a longing glance one last time. I continued dragging Skye out of the building, him to weak to even mutter a few words.

I dragged him to a forest and left him against a tree, running and catching a deer. I dragged it back and through it at Skye's feet.

"Drink." I ordered. He did as told, draining the deer greedily. I caught a few more after that for him, intent on keeping his strength and health up. I promised to keep him safe for Alex, and I was dead on about keeping that promise.

He looked at me with tired eyes. "Thank you." He croaked out, and gave him a tight smile and nodded. I wanted to go and help the others, but I also needed to keep him safe. Any newborn could come and try to attack him at any moment.

He got up, limping as we walked further away from the warehouse. I was worried. There were a lot of newborns, and I had no idea how the others were doing. When I saw that Skye wasn't going to fast, and ordered him to put his arm around my shoulder, and we went a little quicker.

"Do you know anyone you could stay with?" I asked suddenly. I was hoping there was, so I could go and help the others. I suddenly had the biggest urge to go back, like something was pulling me.

"Yeah." He said faintly. "There's another coven of vampires off about 100 miles from here. Go. I can make it there." He did sound a big stronger. I looked at him worriedly, but he just nodded in the direction of the warehouse, giving me an encouraging smile. I gave him a small hug before running off towards the direction where all my family and friends were, urgent and quick. I arrived there quickly, running faster than I ever had before. When I got inside, everything was a mess.

The newborns seemed to be winning. Demetri looked worn out as he tried to fend off a female vampire, Edward was getting tackled, Alice seemed worried as 5 were coming her way, even Jaspe_Pl_r seemed to be struggling. I growled, using my shield on the ones most in need. I really needed to try and work the shield expanding thing out. There were about 70 newborns. I concentrated on the ones next to me, making them throw themselves into the fire that had started.

I looked at the ones that had Edward being tackled, forcing them to do the same. I turned sharply towards the others, repeating the process. My head was hurting. Like something was banging on my skull. I was tired, and needed to feed. _They need your help,_ the voice in my head screamed at me. Determination over powered my emotions and I continued on with the mind control, each time making me weaker and weaker.

I looked around for Alex, suddenly scared. I hadn't seen her.

"Alex." I whispered, running through the crowd of vampires, looking around frantically. I spotted her black hair, cornered by at least 10 vampires. I growled loudly, and a few snapped around. I glared, forcing them to take down the others trying to attack her. All of the vampires seemed to be heading towards her. She was panicking, so much that she couldn't even concentrate on using her power.

I tried putting my shield around her, but couldn't. I was too weak. I'd have to take them down by force. _Her life over yours,_ The voice spoke again. I ran towards the vampires, tackling them down. One pinned me down, why some of the others bit my leg. I struggled, trying to use my power. It was no avail, and I flew one off of me with the last bit of strength I had.

Everything else seemed to black out, pain everywhere. _Her life over yours…_Was the last thing that echoed in my mind.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy, I know. I'm sorry. This actually made me tear up a bit when I was writing it. :p Reviewww, and I'll post the next chapter up.:D**

**Oh, and I'm writting a new story. This story has got ideas like flooding my head. It's great. Haha. **

-----

_Playlist._

**Gone Forever-Three Days Grace. (amazing song.) **


End file.
